Television receivers (TV-sets), video cassette recorders (VCR), cable converters, satellite receivers and other consumer oriented entertainment apparatus commonly include remote controlled operation of tuning and other functions to afford additional convenience for the user. Typically, a channel selection for a television station is entered using a portable hand-held remote controller. In the usual arrangement, the channel number is keyed into a keypad digit-by-digit while the remote controller is aimed directly at the remotely controlled TV-set. Nearly all remote control interfaces of this type utilize infrared light beam coupling, which infers that the remotely controlled TV-set most be within a direct line-of-sight of the handheld remote controller device.
An ordinary handheld remote controller must also be aimed at a specific area (or "receptor zone") of the TV-set in order to operate reliably. The location on the face side of the TV-set where the usual photoreceptor is sited is the optimal location for aiming. No intervening furniture or decorating accessories may be allowed to block the line-of-sight extension between the controller and the TV-set in order to obtain consistent operation.